Castle 503: Kevin
by SeeYouInTheFall70
Summary: CASTLE SEASON 5 kinda - post Always - Castle 503: Kevin - COMING NEXT: 504: From far away - 505: Dollmen - Thanks to those who read, favor, follow and review.


**503 : Kevin**

Kate was happy to finally be home with Rick; it had been a very long day with a difficult case. They had stopped on their way to buy some food and they just had diner. While she was finishing her glass of wine she was looking at Castle typing on his laptop keyboard. That was funny to watch her favorite writer working. She had still not told him that he was, too afraid that he would boast about it and this probably for days and days. She was curious though he would never let her know what he was writing telling her that she would have to wait until it had been published. She did not really want to know in fact, she preferred the surprise and the pleasure of reading the whole mystery novel. But she did like teasing him about it. She put her empty glass on the table next to her and stood up to sneak behind him. She put her left hand on his nape let it slide along his neck, under his shirt to let it rest on his chest next to his heart. He kept writing pretending she was not there. She got nearer, her hair brushing his, her lips close to his ear she whispered in a husky sexy voice.

"What are you doing?"

"Just taking some notes about today's case." He closed the laptop lid and turned to her. Putting his hands on her hips he made her sat on his lap. "And what do you think you're trying to do?"

"Distract you? And spy at the time?"

He gave a deep throaty laugh. "Show me how you're planning on distracting me exactly."

She started to unbuttoned his shirt. "Well I can do this."She was kissing his shoulder; he could feel her lips run on his skin. "And this." She took his chin between her fingers, slowly tilted his head towards her before kissing him; then gently bit his lower lip. "And…"

"Kate." He said, his voice deeper.

"Rick?"

He started to kiss her slowly; her upper lip then the lower one. His lips went up her cheek to the back of her ear. He heard her sigh with pleasure. He went down from under her chin to the hollow at the base of her neck. She tipped her head back to better appreciate his kiss. Her hand went through his hair drawing his head closer.

He suddenly stood up holding her firmly in his arms. She put her head on his shoulder; her irregular breath caressing his neck. He headed to her room.

When she woke up she was alone in the bed. She felt a kind of emptiness. She had gotten so used to waking up next to him. She felt a bit disoriented. She laughed at herself. This was ridiculous. She was no teenager anymore, letting all these emotions overwhelm her. He probably had something very important to do early this morning. She looked on the night stand hoping to see a note perhaps. Well nothing. She was a bit surprised; that was not like Rick. She then smelt coffee coming from the kitchen, he was still there, she smiled. In the kitchen she saw that coffee was brewing in the machine Rick had absolutely wanted to buy when he started to sleep more often at her place. But no Rick. He had probably programmed it to start at the time she usually wake up. She did not even know it could be. Next to the machine there was a note: "Your daily coffee to let you know that I love you more and more each day." She took the note to read it again while pouring the coffee. His coffee always tasted different no matter where it was from whether from the coffee shop or from a different coffee machine. But she had to get ready for work so quickly drink the coffee before going to the bathroom. She was putting some files in her bag before leaving when she received a call from Rick. "Hey honey! Good morning!"

It was strange to hear Castle call her honey; and at the same time he had a way of saying that, so sweet, that her heart beat faster and she could hardly breathe.

"Good morning Rick. You left early this morning."

"You needed the early cuddling, didn't you?"

He stopped, waiting for an answer but as there were none, he went on. "As Alexis' home I didn't want to have to answer her questions. By the way, I won't go on investigation with you today. I have a convention to attend."

"Ok."

"Ooooooooh!"

"What?!"

"You're going to miss me, aren't you?"

"Why should I answer? You seem so confident."

"Am I going to miss you or not?"

"Why are you telling me now that you have a convention today?

"I just get the invitation this morning. He stuttered. I didn't get the time to check my mail before. It's at The New Tech Center. A robotic convention. But it won't last the whole day. We can have lunch?"

"Ok. We meet at the restaurant. Enjoy your day honey." She added with a smile in her voice.

"Thanks."

Kate had just arrived at the precinct and was sitting at her desk, when Ryan suddenly stopped in front of her. "Where's Castle?" He asked.

"What?" She was surprised. Why was he asking that?!

"I need to talk to him. It's very important."

"At a meeting."

"Oh you called him already today?... We have a case?"

Ok she was kind of busted there. One more delicate moment to avoid. She could handle this. She had been for a while now, better than Castle even. So what can she answer since in fact there was no case? As Kate was about to talk, Esposito who was on the phone met them at her desk. "We have a new case. An engineer was killed at the New Tech Center, during the robotic convention."

"That's where Castle is!" Kate said.

"Ah he told you this morning when you called him?" Kevin asked. "He's not going to be with us then." He seemed worried.

"Let's go guys it's a very important convention. We'll have a lot of people to interview." Kate said without answering.

"Starting with Castle." Kevin added.

What was the thing with Castle with Kevin today? She did not understand. She knew they were close but that was a first. He was acting like a child who knew his father had a new interest. Or was it her who was jealous?

At the New Tech Center, there was a crowd of people; some were even disguised as robots. Kate hoped Castle was not. "Guys see how you can interview all these people. I'll see the engineers who discovered the corpse."

She walked her way through the crowd and entered the adjacent room where two engineers were discussing agitatedly. She looked at her notepad. "Professors Pierce and Thomas? I'm Detective Kate Beckett I'll have some questions to ask you." She lifted a finger. "Hold on." She had just seen Castle knelt next to a robot. She was relieved, no disguise.

Kate joined Castle who had seen her too and was beckoning her to come though she was already. Once at his level she slightly bent to ask him softly. "Rick! What are you doing?"

"Talking with Kevin."

She lifted her head looking for Ryan, thinking that the latter had finally reached Castle before her.

"Not our Kevin, this Kevin." He said showing the robot.

"Its name's Kevin?"

"Yep! Kinematic Experimental Virtual Intelligence Neotechnology."

"And you were talking with a robot?"

"Yes, he is very intelligent and insightful. He gave me great advice."

"Really? About what?"

"About my new novel."

"So you don't want to tell me about this new novel but you're discussing it with a robot?!"

"There's no reason to be jealous you know."

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head. But she was happy to see him. Finally they will be together today and working on a case. "Are you going to work on the case with us or just attend your convention?"

"I can do both. I know you're not as effective without me." He had this teasing look. "I've been asking him about the murder too." Castle added

"What? You've been interrogating a robot?! Come Castle, we're going to meet the other Kevin, the real one."

The latter had met them and was with the two engineers, he looked a bit lost after interrogating some of the people.

"Hey Kevin, what do you have?" Kate inquired.

Ryan looked at his pad perplexed then lifted up his head to answer.

"Nothing Detective Beckett." But instead of his voice they had just heard the robot one.

Kate turned around surprised; just as Ryan was.

"See? Castle said smiling. Kevin, meet Kevin!" He gestured the robot to Ryan.

Kevin frowned, at a loss for words.

"It followed us?" Kate asked

"He follows the last person who talked to him long enough, that was Mr Castle." Professor Thomas answered.

"Well we'll have it right on our tail for a while then." Kate noted wittily.

"Oh petty!" Castle exclaimed.

"And how does it know my name?" Kate carried on.

"Vocal recognition. When you introduced yourself. "

"Tell you hun?! Very clever." Castle said.

"And in fact I think he answered the question he doesn't hold anything."

Kate turned with a "not that clever!" saying look. Castle lifted one hand in protest. "Well still need some adjustments."

"Indeed!"

"But you must admit that it's nevertheless amazing?!"

Kate did not react to his last remark. Being careful not to say his last name she asked again to Ryan. "What do you have?"

"Well, nothing either" he answered.

Kate raised an eyebrow; whether it was because he said "either" or because he had nothing Kevin did not know. "And Espo?"

"Still out there with the crazy crowd."

"What do you mean crazy?" Castle was offended.

"Castle do you have a sec? I'd like to talk to you." Kevin asked him instead of answering.

"No he doesn't Kevin." Kate said. "And neither do you, we're in the middle of a case here. And since you got nothing you'll have to go back to the crazy crowd." She slightly mocked.

"Great!" Kevin answered, shaking his head despondent. He went back to the crowded room, his head bent.

"Ok Mr Pierce and Thomas what did you see?" Kate went back to interrogating the engineers.

"Not much. We just found him with a bar in his chest."

"Did he have any enemies?"

"Not that I know of. He was a very demanding boss but fair."

Kate shivered, despite her coat. "It's really cold in this room; is that have anything to do with the material you use?"

"No, we're having some problem with the air conditioning."

"Ah ok." She nodded before going on. "Is there anybody else who is part of your team?"

"We have two interns."

"I'll have to talk to them too."

They were not able to collect much information from their investigation. "I don't understand how with such a bunch of people we could not get more than that!" Kevin observed. "They were probably too much in their robotic thing to notice anything. And not to be outdone Castle didn't help either." Esposito added. Kate and the two other detectives were in the coffee room talking about the case while waiting for the coffee to be ready. When Castle met them, they stopped as if they were mad at him for not being more helpful. After all he was in the middle of it all; and he was supposed to have some experience after four years working with them. From the window Castle, unknowing of what they tought, saw Clyde Kent sitting on the chair next to Kate's desk. "What is he doing on my chair?"

"It's not your chair Castle." Kate retorted.

"It's the rookie Gates imposed on us." Esposito reminded him.

"Yes. I remember. What is he doing?"

"I think he has a crush on Beckett." Esposito dropped.

"Really?!" Castle said turning to Beckett

"That happens sometimes with trainees for their instructor." Kate teased.

"Really?!" Castle repeated.

"You know what guys." Esposito said. "I think we did not properly welcome these rookies. We should put this right."

"What do you mean?" Castle asked.

" You know some kind of hazing. They're supposed to learn the harshness of field work aren't they? We'll help toughen them."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Ryan said. "By the way, why were they not with us this morning? For the unpleasant part?!"

"Come on bro, we'll just give them some hard time that's all. Nothing violent. It will be soft. We'll have fun." Esposito left them smiling at the thought of the jokes he would play on the rookies. As he passed by Beckett's office he stopped by Clyde Kent who was staring at Kate coming out of the room too. "Don't even think about it rookie!" He told him frowning before going to the board to write down the little information they had on the case.

Shortly after, he was met by Kate and Castle. They checked what Esposito was writing on the board then left for Kate's desk. Rick stood next to Kent just looking down at him, not talking. Kate sat down smiling, silent too.

"Hey good morning Mr Castle." Kent said not knowing what else to say.

"What are you doing?" Castle asked in a pretending slightly threatening voice.

"Euh, I'm waiting for Detective Beckett's instructions."

"Detective Beckett?" Castle said calmly, looking at Kate.

She handed a file to Kent. "Here, you should go and make some researches on our victim. You can use Detective Esposito's computer."

"Euh, I'm not sure Detective Beckett."

"Not sure of what?" She asked tilting her head.

"I'm not sure Detective Esposito would want me to use his computer."

"It's an order Officer Kent." She replied.

"Yes, Detective." He stood up and left.

Castle sat on the chair, looking at Kent and shaking his head with mock annoyance.

When Esposito went to his desk he saw Officer Kent there. What?! Did this rookie intend to do his job? "Move, Rookie."

"But Detective Beckett told me..."

Esposito got closer to him. "Move, I told you."

"I, I have researches to do for..." Kent stammered.

"Use Ryan's computer."

"Ok."

In his turn, Ryan arrived at his desk. He stared at Officer Kent puzzled, then went his way.

Kate was watching all that when her phone rang. "Beckett!... It's Lanie."

"She has anything new?" Castle asked her.

"I don't think so. It's a bit early for that."

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on Officer Kent then. You call me if anything?"

"ok."

When Kate entered the morgue, Lanie was sitting on a table nibbling at a cookie. Kate was a bit surprised, why did she call her? She didn't seem to be working. "You're doing like Perlmutter now? Eating in the morgue?" She pursed her lips disgusted, before going on. "You have something for me?"

"Not yet I'm waiting for the results. But I thought we could talk while I wait. How have you been doing lately with all that happened?"

"I'm ok Lanie."

Lanie was looking intently at Kate.

"What?" Kate asked

"You have something different."

"New lipstick?"

"No." She shook her head still looking. "It's something else."

Kate shrugged smiling.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaate?!"

"Lanie?"

"Girrrrrl!? You and Castle...?"

"Yes, yes." She murmured gesturing to Lanie to drop her voice. "We are together now."

"And you didn't tell me!" Lanie had a reproachful tone.

"We just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a little while to see where this was heading. Actually I wanted to. Castle was ready to tell everybody."

"You didn't tell Martha and Alexis?"

"Martha knows."

"I'm not surprised Castle wants to tell everybody. You made the guy wait for four years Kate!"

"And it was more than worth it." Kate grinned. "Now we have all this time to make up for."

"Girrrrl. Castle has already contaminated you with his naughty ways!? But that's a good thing. I'm happy for you two." Lanie was hugging Kate when her phone rang at the same time.

"Thanks Lanie. Now let's go back to work."

"It's the results I'll go get them."

"Ok I'm waiting." She took her phone to ask Castle to meet her at the morgue.

When Lanie came back she looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Sooo you're here too." She told him in a tone full of innuendo. Castle looked back at her perplexedly. But she just went on "We didn't find any print on the bar. But at the end of it we found a mixture of aluminium, steel and nickel-plated carbon fiber."

"That's Kevin!" Castle said.

"What? Who?" Lanie was a bit confused.

"It's a robot." Kate answered.

"A robot called Kevin?"

"I'll explain to you later."

"It's the only robot with these materials." Castle went on.

"You want to say that the robot killed the engineer?" Kate asked.

"We can bring him in to interrogate him."

"To interrogate him no, but we can use it to search more evidence…. Let's go." Kate said leaving.

"What's the matter with Lanie?" Castle asked her as they left the morgue.

"She knows. About us."

"Oh…. I thought you didn't want to tell anybody."

"Well, she somewhat. Guessed about it."

"She did?!"

After it was led to the lab to take samples; they watched the videos from the robot. They could see it manipulating a bar and Professor Gillian yelling at it.

"That's the bar we found in the vic's chest isn't it?" Kate asked.

"Yes." Engineer Pierce answered. "But the exercise with the bar is only to show the precision in holding thin objects…. We can check Kevin's reaction with our new software. Look, he's upset. See, he flinches, his hands clench, his breathing and heart rate speed up, and his eyes widen.

"You're saying he's mad at Professor Gillian?"

"If you want we can ask him what he felt about Professor Gillian."

"We can do that? Ok."

"Kevin, how do you feel about Professor Gillian?"

Kevin shook his head. "Professor Gillian is not a good man. He's always yelling."

"Ok I understand that it reacts to certain body cues. But to the point of killing someone? No, I don't believe it." Kate concluded.

"It can be an uncontrollable reaction to how he felt?" Castle said.

"So what? You would suggest taking the robot into custody?"

"You can't hold a two million dollar robot!" Pierce protested.

"I don't think he did it anyway." Castle resumed. "Not on purpose."

"I don't either, on purpose or not." Kate could not believe that Rick actually thought that a robot could kill someone. He has been watching to many sci fi movies. "I think someone might have used it to commit the crime. Do you think the vids or programs might have been altered in anyway lately?"

"No, not at all."

"But you've seen his reactions, how he felt!" Castle said.

"It's only due to well designed programs Castle." Kate checked her phone that had just rung. "You're coming? Lanie has something."

Lanie entering the morgue saw Kate and Castle close to each other. "No, no guys, not in my morgue."

"But Lanie…." Kate said

"I preferred after all when you were not together! It was enough hearing you respond to each other all the time like you were one mind. But if you're one body now that won't do it."

"But we were not doing anything!" Kate said

"You were not…. Hum. Holding hands?

"No." Castle answered. "We were just looking at this piece of metal."

"Ah ok."

"Do you mean that…" Castle said. "That would bother you if we do that." He got closer to Kate, put his hand on her nape, and approached his face to hers.

Lanie saw Alexis from the window pane about to enter. "Alexis!" She said loudly before the latter reached the door.

Both Kate and Castle went quickly back to the piece of evidence as Alexis entered the room. "What's up here?"

"Nothing." Lanie answered. "We were just looking at the evidence."

"We have new evidence then?" There had been some kind of misunderstanding right now but Alexis was not sure about what.

"Hum we've found this piece of metal in the victim's heart."

"So Alexis back to interning?" Kate asked.

"Just for today I've a paper on my internship to give."

"You've seen Kevin?" Castle had not lost the excitement about the robot.

"Yes dad."

"I think I'll get a robot like that to replace you. As intelligent…. perhaps not as pretty." Alexis shook her head then left smiling.

"So what about this piece of metal?" Kate tried to remain focus on the investigation; what was not easy between Rick's crazy theories and managing their relationship at work. Now that Lanie knew that would be even less easy.

"Is it silver?" Castle chimed in. "Professor Gillian was a vampire and Kevin knew it; that's why he killed him."

"No Castle it's not silver! I don't know what it is; it has nothing to do with the bar or the robot itself.

"Alien material? The aliens have taken control of Kevin and of all robots to destroy humanity starting with the smartest?" He added.

"You will be the only survivor then!" Kate was a bit exasperated now.

"Kaaaaaaate….." Castle started in a plaintive way.

"Castle, shut up." She interrupted him.

"You still call him Castle?" Lanie asked.

"What do want me to call him at work?" Kate retorted.

"And in intimacy?..." Lanie went on not paying any attention to Kate's irritation. Castle for his part kept silent but amused.

"We're here to work or what?" Kate snapped.

"Okeeeey." Lanie complied. "Though the scientist has confirmed that it's the victim's blood on the robot; after the autopsy, I can say that the bar was not pushed deeply enough in the chest to provoke lethal injures. But I found this piece of metal in the vic's heart. It's probably what provoked his death but I don't know how yet." She took the piece of metal and put it under the lamp to have a closer look at it latter and went back to the corpse.

"Wow Lanie!" Castle who was next to the lamp called.

"What Castle?!"

"Your mysterious metal is melting away."

"What?" She got closer. "What the hell…." She stared at the metal melting under the lamp.

"Alien metal." Castel said. "What kind of metal can melt so easily?!"

"I'm a legist, not a chemist, Castle. I'll forward it to the lab for examination."

"Do you think that's what killed him?"

"Castle!" It seemed Castle had got the best of Lanie too.

"Ok ok."

"Once I'll have the results I'll be able to tell you."

"We're going back to the center to see if we can have any information about this metal." Kate said to Castle.

At the center, there were still people there, despite the fact that a murder had occurred. Apparently they had not canceled the meetings. Kate went directly to the room where she talked to Pierce and Thomas but it was empty. They were about to leave when she saw a young man disguised as a robot."

"Hey you! We need to talk to Professors Pierce and Thomas."

"Sorry but Mr Pierce's just left for his club."

"His club?"

"Yes archery club."

"Ok and what about Mr Thomas?"

"I'll go get him."

Professor Thomas arrived shortly after.

"We want to ask you some question about a piece of metal we found in Mr Gillian's heart."

"His heart?"

Kate showed him a picture of the metal. "Do you have any idea of what it is and how it ended up there?"

"No, no. I don't know."

"You don't know what kind of metal it is?"

"No, detective but it isn't easy to say just with a picture. It can as well be silver from what I see."

"No it isn't."

"I already tried that one. Try something else." Castle said as Kate was answering her phone.

"No it's ok. The scientific unit just sent a message they have something."

Back at the precinct, they went to the department where Lanie and some chemists grouped around a table, were waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"We've discovered something really incredible about this piece of metal you sent us."

"What?" Castle was totally thrilled getting closer to the group.

"Look." One of them touched the melted metal with a stick and the metal started to beat like a heart.

"It's alive!" Castle said.

"Shut the front door!" Kate added

Castle turned to the scientists titillated by the discovery. "It's alien isn't it? They were probably trying to take control of him."

They all started to laugh including Lanie. "No Castle, there's nothing more earthly than this metal." One of the chemists finally answered. "It's gallium. And what you've just seen is what we call gallium heart beat. It's just a chemistry demonstration. You were right Lanie, good joke."

"I knew it would work. Castle's always ready to believe the most foolish theories!"

"That's really not nice Lanie!" Castle was more than disappointed.

Lanie got closer to him. "You took my best friend away. You'll have to pay for that you know." She whispered with a threatening smile. Then she went on louder. "For what concerns our case. Gallium is used for microelectronics; no wonder that it would be used in robotic. "

"So what was it doing in our vic's heart" Kate asked.

"This one is your part detective!"

"Could it be used as a murder weapon?" Castle asked. "A bullet perhaps?"

"I don't think so Mr Castle. This kind of bullet would melt in any barrel. Gallium liquefies at temperature of 85.59 °F (29.77 °C), slightly above room temperature"

"And if they used another weapon than a gun. A bullet crossbow?"

"Wow Castle you really have a lot of imagination. It's not a bad idea. And furthermore it's silent and could not be heard." The chemist agreed.

"Please don't encourage. He has no need for. Castle, what's in your mind?"

"A bullet crossbow is a type of handheld crossbow which rather than arrows or bolts shoots spherical projectiles made of stone, clay or lead. There are two variants, one has a double string with a pocket for the projectile; the other has a barrel with a slot for the string."

"How do you know that Castle?!"

"Researches for a book."

"Never read about that one."

He raised an eyebrow. "You know all my bibliography? It was never published. So if you can make lead bullet I guess you can make gallium one. You remember they had an air conditioning problem?"

"It was to keep the room cool enough so that it won't melt!" Kate continued.

"But the murderer expected it to melt inside the vic's body thanks to its temperature."

"But…. It didn't because the corpse cooled faster because of the outside temperature."

"That's why we've been able to find this small piece of metal. And guess who is an expert in crossbow?"

"Professor Pierce. I'll get a warrant and ask Esposito and Ryan to search his place for evidence. Meanwhile we'll get him at his club for interrogation."

All the while the chemists were looking at them, bewildered. "How do they do that?" One of them asked to Lanie.

"Don't ask me!" She shrugged watching Beckett and Castle leave the room.

Pierce was brought in the interrogation room. He was disguised as an archer. Seeing him come in Beckett and Castle were a bit bewildered. Every opportunity seemed good for disguise. Kate took the crossbow from the bag and put it on the table. "We found this in your flat."

"It's the first time I see a bullet crossbow like this one." Castle noticed.

"I thought you were an expert." Kate leant to discreetly talk to him.

"I improved it. I'm an engineer after all." Pierce answered.

"Nothing to boast about right now, you know." Kate told him.

"Professor Gillian wanted to take the credit for all I had discovered." Pierce went on "Kevin is my invention not his. I could not let him do that."

Later, while they were coming out of the interrogation room, Kevin grabbed Castle and led him further. Kate looked at them puzzled but continued her way to lead the vic's in cell.

"I need to talk to you about Espo and me. I need your advice." Kevin was a bit agitated as he talked to Castle.

"Sure."

"We're planning on having a baby."

"Espo and you?"

"No Jenny and I.

"Ah ok."

"I'd like Espo to be the godfather, do you think he'll accept. Since things are not going very well between us?"

"Shouldn't you wait for the baby to be born first? Until then, nine months, things can get better."

"I think Jenny would want to discuss it early. He was not my best man so. And that can help our relationship."

Castle nodded thinking.

"Castle, do you think I'm ready to be a father? You have a child you know what it is. Do you think I can be a good one?"

"Well Kevin, I don't know if anyone can say he's ready to be one. And it's when you're one you do your best to be a good one." Castle pompously asserted.

"What?!"

"What?!" Kate who had met them said at the same time. "Are you sure you're a writer?"

Castle smiled at her.

"What were you talking about?" Kate asked

"We're planning on having a baby." Ryan answered.

"Castle and you?"

"No, he and Espo." Castle said.

"I thought things were not great between you." Kate said derisively.

"I was asking Castle some advice." Ryan said

"Castle? Really?"

"Well he's a father."

"The only one you know?"

"Actually I think he is a great one."

"Thanks Kevin!"

Ryan nodded and left them as he saw Esposito coming in.

"He's right you know. You're really a great father, Alexis' lucky." He grinned at her, then said slowly. "Talking about Alexis." He narrowed his eyes. "What are those two doing together?" Kent and Alexis were talking, giggling from time to time.

"From what I can see, I would say they're flirting."

"I thought he had a crush on you?... I don't want Alexis to date a cop."

"What's wrong with dating a cop?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's not the same thing. I'm an adult, I'm more mature, I can understand the implications."

"Really? I don't know. I think Alexis is more mature than you in many situations."

He frowned at her. "And he is too old for her!"

Kate looked at Castle fixedly, amused.

"Ok, ok. It seems there's nothing I can say…"

"I think you should trust her more. She'd shown that you could. Furthermore no matter who she dates, you'll never like it."

"Still, he was in love with you at first. This young man seems to have a fickle nature.

"Doesn't, trainees often fell for their instructor."

"Like you with Mike?"

"Nop. Never loved anybody but you, Rick!" She smiled.

"It's a good way get away with it." He smiled too.

They headed for the elevator.

"Hold it!" It was Esposito asking them to stop the elevator. But instead Castle quickly pushed the close door button. Seeing him do it Esposito, his arms hanging down, shout from afar. "That's not cool bro." But he had a look of complicity.

Once the door closed, Rick turned to Kate. Lanie was right you know. Now that we are together what are you going to call me? Still Castle? Rick, honey, sweetie or my dear writer?"

"Huumm Rick! I think it should be ok no?"

"No I want a nickname! So what did you use to call Sorenson, Demming or Josh?"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you don't want to go that way with me!" She answered. "I really think you know too much about me." She added

"Come on Kate!" He insisted

"I didn't call them any nickname. I'm just not used to that."

"But I will have one! I love nicknames." He said with a beaming face.

Amused, she came out of the elevator. "I'll think about it!"

He got closer to her, almost touching. "You know what?" He said.

"Hmm?"

"You need more inspiration."

"Never have enough inspiration."


End file.
